


Understandable

by SammyLuka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: I just kinda made a woman up :/, Illya's being possessive again woOps, M/M, Napollya - Freeform, Smut, The female character is no one in particular btw, The smut's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that you are mine, Napoleon Solo. And you should know that I am very possessive of what is mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandable

_Thump._

Napoleon grunted and smirked, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. He was now pressed up against a wall outside the hotel room he was staying in, a beautiful blonde woman pressed to his chest, holding him against the surface. She smiled mischievously at him and began working with nimble fingers to get the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Napoleon let her, watching her slim fingers with the same mischievous smirk on his lips. 

When the buttons were undone, Napoleon suddenly had a change of mood and gripped the woman's hips. He smirked and quickly turned them, shoving the woman up against the wall with another loud _thump_. She gasped and let her head fall against the wall as Napoleon pressed his lips to her neck and his hand to her rear. He went to work with his mouth until the door behind them was ripped open and an angry-looking Illya walked out, his hand pressed to his upper thigh which was covered by his jacket. 

His gaze hardened when he spotted Napoleon and the woman, both of whom had turned around to face Illya. 

"Cowboy, we have _work_ to do," Illya growled, putting emphasis on the word "work." He surged forward and grabbed Napoleon's wrist, pulling him towards the door. The woman rolled her eyes and made a move to grab Napoleon's other wrist, but stopped when she spotted Illya's tightly clenched fist. She bit her lip and straightened herself out before walking off. 

"шлюха..." Illya muttered as he and Napoleon walked into the room. He slammed the door shut and stared at the other man angrily. 

"What did you just say?" Napoleon asked defensively, eyes wide. Illya rolled his eyes. 

"It was not directed at you, Cowboy. Do not worry," Illya growled. He walked forward and moved past Napoleon, walking into the bedded area of the room. Napoleon followed, crossing his arms angrily. 

"You know that I was only feeling that woman up because she was my mark, Illya. You're damn lucky that I got the keys while she was distracted." Napoleon accented the sentence by holding up the keys he had grabbed from her back pocket when he had groped her. Illya's anger seemed to diminish just the slightest as he sat himself down on the bed and rubbed his face. 

The two were left with a slightly uncomfortable silence as Napoleon rubbed the back of his neck and Illya played with his fingers. After a while, Illya finally spoke up. 

"You know that you are mine, Napoleon Solo. And you should know that I am very possessive of what is mine," he said. His voice was clear and he stood up, slowly taking steps towards the other man. Napoleon set the keys on the nearest surface and peeled his jacket off, setting over the arm of a nearby sofa. Illya made his way over to his lover and pulled him close by the collar of his shirt. "Now, what are we going to do with непослушный мальчик like you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry that this is short, but I really wanted to publish it and I couldn't really get myself to make this go anywhere so, yeah. I will most likely make a second chapter, but for now, here you go.


End file.
